ANewStory
by YanaEm
Summary: Yana enters a new story: James Rileys Story Thieves, book 3, Secret Origins. Story and most charcters belong to him.
1. 17

CHAPTER 17

"Got someone else to help!" Bethany shouted from the stacks, and Owen looked up in surprise to find a girl wearing a T-shirt with the Earth on it standing next to Bethany, looking incredibly shocked.

_"__So many books," _said the girl as she ran her hands over the shelves. "I never thought I'd actually see this many! Ooh, look at this one!"

She pulled a book off the shelf and studied the cover, fascinated. "Wow! This doesn't look like a detective novel."

Bethany looked over her shoulder and realized she recognized the book she was holding. The girl looked up at Bethany. "There are more books than just detective novels?"

"A lot more," Bethany told her. "Though, that gives me an idea." Bethany lifted the book from the girl's hands. "Be right back."

The girl turned to face Owen. "Do you think I could borrow some detective novels? It would mean the world to me to read more about detectives solving crimes, and putting things right!"

"Um, take all you want," Owen said trying to decide which story he knew her from, and how he felt about Bethany just pulling random characters out to help her. Hadn't that been against _her _rules? What rules was she breaking _now, _anyway? "The fewer mystery books we have here, the safer I feel. I'm Owen, by the way."

The girl turned to stare at him with a huge grin. "So you're from _Earth_," she said, sounding amazed. "I am too! I don't live there anymore, though. I'm Gwen! Some people call me-"

"EarthGirl?" Owen's mouth dropped open as he finally made the connection with her T-shirt/costume. Bethany had pulled out _EarthGirl_? Then why exactly couldn't they ask Batman for help?!

Just then, Bethany walked out from behind a bookshelf and toward them, a sheepish grin on her face. Gwen gave Owen a confused look. "You've heard of me?"

"He's from my time," Bethany explained as she quickened her step, her guilty expression disappearing quick enough to give Owen a dirty look. "Everyone in the future knows about EarthGirl. You're famous!"

Gwen began to blush, and Bethany pulled Owen aside. He flashed her a _whoops _look. "How do you feel about meeting Yana?" she asked sheepishly.

"What? What did you do?!" Owen said as loud as he dared, with EarthGirl standing right there.

"Nothing, yet!" Bethany said, smiling. "Which page?"

Owen's mouth dropped. "This isn't up for debate, is it?"

"Not really. What page?" Bethany asked again.

Owen glared at her. "The second to last chapter, I suppose. That's when she and Conner get teleported to the other planet."

"Perfect, that makes it easy." Bethany told him reading through the page.

"That doesn't mean I encourage this in any way!" Owen yelled, but secretly he was thrilled. Her powers could be perfect for what they were up against, and Yana would be just the kind of person that wouldn't freak out about the situation. And, okay, maybe he really wanted to meet her, just a little bit.

He turned back to Earth Girl and wondered what she made of all this. This was getting really complicated. And another fake story, this time about being from the future? How was he supposed to keep track of all of these?


	2. 32

CHAPTER 32

"No time for thanks," Charm said, her robotic eye lighting up as she turned her ray guns on her next target. "Not now, or ever." She began shooting at Captain Sunshine, who rose into the air menacingly, his eyes glowing again.

Bethany saw Yana battling Athena, who was standing in the middle of the fighting, causing further chaos as her vines snaked out toward her friends. Yana was cutting them down with her claws and spear, occasionally throwing it to try to distract her to get in closer. Gwen flew towards them to help.

"This is crazy!" the Rotten Banana shouted as Man of Armor, the empty armor of an old-fashioned knight, strode toward him holding a sword made of laser light. "We can't fight these people. They're the most powerful heroes on Earth!"

"Not sure how heroic they're being right now," Bethany said. A light disc came flying at her, and she leaped behind the banana to avoid it. The light disc careened off of his suit, only to boomerang back to its owner, Future Soldier, a man in what looked like a science-fiction movie costume from the 1960s.

"We need to talk about this!" Gwen shouted at Athena, whose staff rose into the air, growing out in all directions like a malevolent tree. "You're being controlled by the Dark's shadows. We're not your enemy!"

"You broke the Dark's rules!" Athena shouted, her black eyes flashing. Her staff's branches snared Gwen, in spite of EarthGirl's aerial acrobatics. "And _we're _not going to get punished for it."

Bethany looked up to see Yana watching it happen, her face looking grimmer than her tone suggested. "Well I'm less powerful than Athena," she shouted over the chaos.

All of the sudden, Bethany almost lost her own head as Charm went flying by, slamming into a nearby wall hard enough to put a hole through it.

Bethany only got a glimpse at Yana, using her energy stealing powers on Athena, freeing her from the shadow, before, from behind her, Man of Armor raised its laser sword. "Only rotten children go out after the sun goes down," the armor clanked, then stabbed right down at Bethany.

Except Bethany jumped herself into a new form with a _POINK_, and the empty armor's sword slammed into a large army tank, which was the only useful thing she could think of in her panic. The force of the blow sent a vibration through her, but her tank form was easily more stable than Man of Armor, who went flying straight at now shadow-free Athena. The last thing she saw was a branch reaching out to him before she was nearly run over by another army tank, riding straight at her. Yana was using her energy.

Shocked, she snapped back to herself, kicking Yana out of the form as well. When she lifted her head, it wasn't Yana's eyes staring at her with hatred, but her own. Of course, Yana was still using her energy. It still hurt her. It was one thing to see that look on a friends face, but quite another to see it on her own.

Yana pushed herself to her feet, and gave Bethany a look with black, hate-filled eyes. "You are the reason I'm here instead of with Conner or Emzy! I could be protecting them!"

She jumped at her as a fully formed saber-toothed tiger and Bethany quickly morphed into a wall, only to be smashed right into by Man of Iron, who had now broken free of Athena. She turned herself back human, then kicked off of the armor, hoping to get out of reach of the laser sword. Then she dove behind the banana, who seemed like the best protection to be found.

"Don't just hide, do something!" the banana yelled at her.

"I'm open to suggestions!" she shouted back, trying to avoid Captain Sunshine's eye beams.

"We need to break the shadow's hold on them," Gwen shouted from midair, busy fending off the Mighty Duck as he slowly overpowered her, cornering her. She set her jet pack's throttle to full blast, and shot up from against the wall, escaping. She went rocketing up and barely missed hitting the roof before the duck man attacked again.

"And how do we do that?" Charm yelled, punching Man of Armor across the room with robotic arm. "We need to get out of here!" She aimed one ray gun back at the duck, while the second turned to Captain Sunshine just moments before he plowed into her, knocking her through a different wall. Meanwhile Athena was holding shadow-infected Yana with branches while she used her energy powers to send her vines right back at her.

Bethany didn't even know which way to turn. There was just too much happening at once, and it was all so violent! Was this what all superhero fights were like, just excessive destruction and mayhem for no reason? These were the _good _guys, weren't they? Gwen was right, they needed a way to break the shadow's control over Yana and the Lawful Legion, or at least stop them from attacking. But what-


End file.
